


Over

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [64]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, it's funny i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Our relationship has been over for months but neither of us could admit it.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Over

“I'm so sorry Scotty,” Jim put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you.”

“I knew it was coming.” He sighed,  ** “Our relationship has been over for months but neither of us could admit it.” **

“You had a great run, definitely unforgettable.”

“Aye.”

They watched from the observation deck as the old warp core was taken out to make way for the new one.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Aye, I’ll be alright, just gonna need some time to adjust is all.”

“I’m here for you, if you need me.”

“Thanks lad.”


End file.
